


Elesa's Stage Show

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Pole Dancing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Elesa is more than just a model and a gym leader; her gym plays hosts to after hours shows where she wears nothing but a strip of electrical tape, and invites the audience's Pokemon up to join her. Commission for anon.





	

A single strip of electrical tape pushing down her breasts and covering her nipples was the kind of racy "high fashion" option that helped keep Nimbasa's electric gym leader a real trendsetter even as she swung around a pole. Not that the kinds of people who came to her after hours shows were really leaders of the fashion world. These shows attracted a different kind of audience, although as Elesa did a standing splits and tossed her head back, exposing her puffy pink mound to the audience, the cheers they erupted with were fulfilling enough for her not to mind. It was just another element of her life. Gym leader. Model. Stripper.

With the pulsating lights and the throbbing beat of the music playing, Elesa let herself get wild. She craved the spotlight, each of the roles she played being ones that pushed her out into the forefront. Sometimes dressed for battle. Sometimes wearing the next season's hits. Sometimes wearing nothing but a piece of electrical tape. It was all the same to her. Just about performing, about having eyes on her. Now, in particular, upon her lithe and limber body as she moved, pulling herself back up onto the pole and spinning around it, legs slipping up and locking around the pole as she hung upside-down and blew kisses out into the audience, before pulling herself up and sliding down. As her feet hit the ground, she rubbed her bare pussy right up against the pole, throwing her head back in ecstasy as she made sure to exaggerate her motions, all to the rhythm of the music. It was the climax of the song and she was ready to go all out as her head rolled about.

When she pulled away from the pole, it was only so she could go into the finale, pressing her back to it and sinking down, legs bent and spread as she touched herself, fingers dancing along her pussy, using all of the teasing and working up it had been given throughout her performance to drive herself over the edge, ensuring that on the final note of the song, her hips were bucking forward and her head was against the pole, the visible shudder through her body signifying her intense orgasm, a burning release that left her howling happily as she took all the pleasure and rolled with it.

The cheers erupted, filling her chest with a swell of delight and a renewed, immediate swell of energy. Elesa could never tire of the delight that followed as she opened her lurid shows on a dance, the way that first orgasm electrified her. It should have taken a lot out of her, but the sudden bliss of seeing all those people staring at her with lust and adoration quickly reinvigorated her, gave her a second wind that helped her rise up to her feet, grabbing a microphone and watching as the cheers fell silent. 

"You didn't only come here to see me touch myself, did you?" she asked, and for as much as people had cheered her moments earlier, the resounding no echoing through the gym turned seedy strip venue brought a smile across her lips. "I didn't think so. You wanted to see me fuck some Pokemon!" The cheers erupted again. "And some of you lucky boys are going to get to see me fuck your own hung, strong Pokemon. So let's play this the fun way; tickets numbered twelve, eight, and... Hm, number forty. I want you to line up, and one by one, I'm going to fuck one of your favorite Pokemon for you."

There was some disappointment amid the people whose tickets didn't have those numbers, which were always randomly picked by Elesa right there on stage. The real draw of her show was rooted not in just being able to see the famous gym leader naked, but in the fact that she would fuck Pokemon brought in by the audience members, who may not have been allowed to fuck her, but could always brag about how their Sandslash fucked Elesa live on stage. There was a special, twisted kind of bragging rights in that, apparently.

The first Pokemon up was an Ampharos eagerly scurrying over to Elesa as the blonde smiled, throwing her hair happily back. "Mm, electric type cock. My favorite," she purred, pitching forward with a very fine motion as she got onto all fours, crawling toward the electrical sheep and licking her lips. She could not have been more excited; masturbation was a fun show, but this? This was why she really did it. She didn't just want people to see her touch herself and flaunt her flexibility. She wanted people to see her getting fucked hard and dirty in the middle of the stage by Pokemon. Not even her own Pokemon. The Pokemon of strangers. Elesa held some very strange sexual interests, but she wasn't the least bit ashamed of them.

Especially when faced with a nice, hard Ampharos cock to suck.

Her head pitched forward as she took the aggressive approach to handling her guest, wanting to cut right on to the good stuff as she grabbed hold of his cock and slurped it down, hungrily taking the aching Ampharos dick into her mouth and making a show out of it. All eyes were on her as the side view of her head slowly bobbing as she took the red shaft down made for wonderful watching material, and even though her attention was front and center on the Pokemon she was fellating, she could feel the gaze on her, the appreciation and the love of her audience all bearing upon her and leaving her with quite a lot of pressure to perform. But that was okay; Elesa loved pressure, loved knowing that there wasn't a pair of underwear in the house not strained by the bulge of a cock or getting a little damp from the excited wettening of a pussy. She had everyone right where she wanted them and she was going to captivate them.

A nice, rough sucking got the cock coated in a healthy layer of spit, letting her draw back and grab it, stroking aggressively and suckling on the tip. She had mastered the art of sucking dick in a way that looked good to people other than the recipient, and she used all of that effort now as she made sure that her head moved in broad motions back and forth, her hand stroking steadily along the full length of the shaft. It left her tongue able to focus on bits here and there, her pronounced effort on trying to treat Ampharos's cock to all of the pleasure she could muster while still making it look sexy for her audience.

Ampharos groaned in excitement as he looked down at the beautiful and almost entirely naked woman licking his cock, bright blue eyes staring up with a sultry hunger at him. Her tongue's eager dance along his bright red shaft as her hand worked steadily back and forth left streaks of saliva along the already wet cock, getting him wetter and wetter as her handjob quickened. She didn't seem like she could be stopped, eagerly treating his cock to the rapid back and forth of her loving grip as she kissed along his shaft, gearing up for what was to come as she got herself and her partner nice and ready.

The crowd watched on, hating the rules against masturbation so much as the sight before them captivated them, but people got around it in a few creative ways, as more than a couple audience members had toys hidden in their clothes to work them over, pocket pussies and vibrators giving them what they could get, while others simply pulled out their phones and recorded the sight of Nimbasa's beautiful gym leader sucking on an Ampharos dick to save for later. Some just sat there in agony, watching her pretty face rocking back and forth, tongue pressing firm into the aching red cock. Some had a place by the stage where all they saw was her perky ass wiggling as they stood nearly completely behind her, captivated by the rear view of her on her knees and sucking cock, having no problem with not being able to directly see the action given what they were able to get an eyeful of instead.

Elesa craved the attention, thriving off of it and moaning loudly as she took Ampharos's cock into her mouth, eliciting an even louder noise of excitement from the electric type as she pressed made a slow show of sinking forward and letting his entire cock slowly slide into her mouth and then down to her throat, not stopping or sputtering for a second as she pressed her lips down against his base, fingers gripping his balls. She held herself there a moment, letting everyone stare in awe, marveling at her abilities and her careless, slutty talents before she pulled back, only to immediately go into some fervid, self-induced facefucking.

Nothing riled a crowd up like watching a beautiful woman sloppily worship a cock, Elesa found. Especially when the cock was nice and big like Ampharos's was, which allowed her sucking of it to be a big thing, and for the way she took it all down to actually prove a spectacle, undeniably pushing all the way down into her throat every time she pressed down and laid a kiss onto his base. It was messy and it was loud. Elesa didn't gag, but she did slurp and slobber, making absolutely certain that she treated Ampharos with the sluttiest cock sucking he had probably ever known, and something that the audience would get a massive kick out of.

Once she had given the cock as thorough a sucking as she could, it was time to move on. Elesa could tell when a Pokemon was close, not through any real affinity for understanding the needs of all creatures, but because she was a big enough slut for Pokemon cock to tell when one was getting close to the edge. "Cum on my face!" she cried out, drool dripping down her chin as she stared up at Ampharos, her voice quivering and ragged. She was playing her part perfectly, and her hand stroked so quickly along Ampharos's cock that she could hardly keep her grip on the slick member.

But she didn't need to stroke for very long, as the Pokemon let out an excited cry, tail sparking as he came, his dick twitching inside of the tight, slipping grasp and erupting, spewing thick streaks of cum all along the famous features of the blonde model, painting her face with a nice, hefty treatment of cum, just as she asked. Her hand kept stroking, kept wringing out every drop as she leaned her head in further, tilting it back and purring as she let every last drop fall down onto her tongue as it stuck out to catch the salty treat.

Ampharos's cock was spent, and he pulled back, a happy look on his face as he was called back into the Pokeball and Elesa perked back up to her knees. "Next Pokestud, please!" she called, knowing that the more she vocally professed her adoration for Pokemon dick, the more she would rile the crowd up. Not that she had to play anything up in the process, but it was an amazing feeling to know she could somehow get a paying audience to watch her publicly indulge in her sick fetish.

The next Pokeball contained a Zoroark, walking with a mischievous grin over to Elesa, and she almost immediately bent over for the Pokemon, licking her lips as she got back down onto all fours and stuck her perky rear out. "Do you like what you see?" she asked, looking at him with a sultry 'fuck me' smile that the crowd could not get enough of, as she performed for them almost as much as for the lucky Pokemon about to drill her pussy. It was a funny little quirk about the way she worked, feeling the eyes on her almost as intimate as the big, furry black hands grabbing her slender hips and holding her in place as a nice, meaty fox cock slammed into her pussy.

As Elesa was claimed, the noises she made didn't exactly have to be spruced up or exaggerated. It was all the natural, vigorous reaction of a woman who simply loved getting fucked, especially by a Pokemon, and the frantic rocking of Zoroark's hips back and forth as he began to pound her ensured that sounds of pure bliss filled the room. There was nothing even remotely guilty about what Elesa felt as her pole dance and cock sucking had merely been to rile her up well enough to take this, to get down and dirty with the dark type as he thrust into her primed, slick pussy and took his chance at the limelight.

"Nngh, I love a big, hot Pokemon cock buried deep inside of my slutty pussy!" she yelled, biting her lip and rolling her head back. Her body couldn't stay still no matter how much Zoroark tried to hold her in place, and she writhed happily about on her hands and her knees, shoulders moving and her body rocking, pressing back against his hips as he slammed into her. "Rut me like the dirty Pokephile I am, Zoroark!" All shameless, and only slightly exaggerated with the dirty talk as she vocalized the most lurid and oversexed thoughts that came to her, not bothering to filter anything as it came out maybe a bit over the top and absurd, but all natural, real Elesa. She was just that kind of girl, looking on the outside like a composed and stoic model who never smiled or had fun, but in reality, she was a massive dork with a love for puns.

And, obviously, for getting fucked by monsters.

Zoroark went all out on Elesa, and she would not have had it any other way. He didn't understand much of what was happening beyond the simple primal reality of a wriggling, perky ass beckoning him forward, and he took to fucking her with the ferocity he would have shown a real mate, to the noisy approval of the woman beneath him. The more she moaned and howled for him, the more he wanted to give her exactly what she crazed, more than happy to go all out on her. To drive his cock into her slick, greedy pussy and leave her making all the noise she wanted as he took great delight in rutting the human like he wanted to breed her.

The audience could not tear their gaze away from the sight of Elesa getting fucked. Her moans and cries of delight were familiar to some of the more recurring perverts who went to her shows, while the newcomers were awestruck by everything before them, hardly able to believe how eager and loud as she embraced the pleasure so utterly. It was a marvel to behold; a beautiful woman consumed by her lust for cock and getting fucked right in front of their eyes by a Zoroark. Elesa had become a star in the Pokephilia scene in Nimbasa, and with very good reason. Who could resist the sight of a full-on celebrity and gym leader getting fucked during live shows? Elesa was making a killing off of this.

But it wasn't about the money to Elesa, it was about getting fucked, and the satisfaction of being ploughed by a frantic, heavily panting dark type working his cock in and out of her rapidly as he did his best to drive her wild was all the reward she needed. The fact she was getting money for it was just the cherry on top that helped push her to keep doing it so regularly and sourcing Pokemon from audience members instead of just relying on her own. Sure, she could have stayed in and let Zebstrika destroy her pussy, but this was so much more exciting.

Zoroark didn't exactly have anything to prove in fucking Elesa, but the slick, tight embrace of her greedy cunt pulsating around his cock was enough to keep him working hard to get her off, hammering forward and relishing in every perverted second of fucking a human as he wound up for his approaching climax. He couldn't slow down, not when she was moaning so loudly, looking gorgeous and every last gesture in her body begging him to ruin her. All too happy to oblige, Zoroark kept pounding eagerly away until he'd had his fill of her.

Elesa got hers first, though. She was just too horny to control herself, left screaming as she slammed her hips back against Zoroark and yelled, "Cum in me!" She came dangerously close to shoving herself down so hard she took his knot in, but thankfully he pulled back a little bit, leaving the swollen bulge to press against her puffy mound and squish down against the labia as he came. Her slick, clenching pussy milked his throbbing cock, and he was more than happy to provide for her, groaning as he came deep into her hole, flooding it with thick, fertile spunk that may not have induced any risks for Elesa, but still riled her up as she treated it all the same with needy yells of, "I want to be your Pokephile breeding bitch!" as she felt her womb flooded with Zoroark spunk.

In truth, Elesa was rather thankful she didn't get knotted, due to how much it would have slowed the show down. It was always a huge hit at first, but then came the sticky issue of waiting out the knot, and that was never very good action. But fortunately, Zoroark could withdraw his cock, and she rose up to her feet stumbling and moaning as she reached a hand down between her legs. As the dark type was called back to his Pokeball, she spread her pussy lips with her fingers and let people marvel at just how much semen had been pumped into her as it leaked out of her hole, dripping onto the floor and leaving little white puddles. "Who's next?" she called happily, looking over to the last trainer.

The entire place erupted in cheers and excitement as before Elesa quite suddenly stood a Sawsbuck. The blonde's eyes lit up wide as she dropped down to her knees, smiling in delight as she looked at the massive, throbbing horsecock he had. "Oh, this is going to be perfect," she moaned, crawling forward underneath the mighty deer and grabbing hold of his cock. The proudly standing deer Pokemon was about to get the blowjob of a lifetime. "I've had so much practice with my Zebstrika that I know just how to handle a dick like this."

Both hands grasped the cock as she began to lick and kiss all over it, focusing on peppering it with affection from tip all the way to the ridged halfway point along the cock. That was her general limit for oral attention as the hefty, overlong cock had a lot of flesh to work over and only so much time and mouth to handle it; better to focus on what she could lean in and reach than to go all out. And even if it was an unwieldy and massive dick, people were staring in awe as they watched her go, so eager to see how she would handle it. If she even could.

If anyone could, it would be her.

Kneeling there underneath the Sawsbuck with cum dripping from her pussy and all over her face, Elesa felt like she was in heaven, each kiss along the cock brushing her nose against the shaft and letting her inhale the intoxicating, fresh scent of the grass type's dick. The pleasures she found in sucking Pokemon dick were many and sometimes odd, but she embraced every last one of them without shame or hesitation, knowing there was something delightful to be found in each Pokemon and what they could offer her horny body, and rather than shy away from any of them she embraced her lust. There was no shame in that, she decided, and wished more people would have been so open minded as she went all out on the massive deer dick.

Elesa didn't wait to 'finish preparing' the cock before she first took it into her mouth, shocking everyone as she fit the flared tip right past her lips. With great difficulty, certainly, and there was no way Elesa could handle any deeper than she took it, but even that was an incredible display of sluttiness and experience that had people screaming in rapturous approval. She felt famous, felt like a star and a slut wrapped all into one, but she had never felt better. She lived for the praise, wished she didn't have both hands on Sawsbuck's massive cock so that she could fingerfuck herself to their cheers and their shocked gazes. Or that she'd thought so send out her Emolga to eat her creampied pussy out while she went. So many things she could have done, so many different ways to indulge that she was suddenly without.

Not that she let that stop her. She didn't even let it slow her down. Sawsbuck stood there proud and steady, letting her service his mighty cock, and she took eager advantage of the opportunity--no, the privilege, in her eyes--to give him the oral worship he deserved. She was serious about her craft, no matter what area of life it came in, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her as she went at the cock eagerly, throwing herself deep into the craziness of deer dick reverence for the sake of her show and for his pleasure. For hers too, even if it was bubbling up within her with no way to satisfy those urges. She didn't care though; it was about something greater than that, and she didn't want to stop until she had earned her prize.

Taking the flared cock head into her mouth was more of a parlor trick than a proper blowjob technique, and she did it on occasion to rile the crowd, but for the most part she focused on using her lips and her tongue in concert with her hand along the shaft, efficient but sloppy as she worked to get him off fast rather than trying to show off and risk unhinging her jaw to get it down. She didn't want to go that far out of her way, so she focused on what worked and assumed it would be showy enough for everyone's tastes.

As she worked, there wasn't a single complaint in the house, everyone entirely on board to watch he work at the cock, amazed she was even trying, let alone managing to do it so confidently. And yet there she was, purring and moaning, rocking back and forth as her thighs rubbed together and she did everything she could to succeed at the task before her. It seemed like any Pokemon could have been up there and she would have gladly taken up the challenge, which seemed to be a growing part of the show's appeal, as a massive deer served as the crazy escalation that left people wondering if there was a cock Elesa wouldn't go all out with.

The truth was that there was no such cock.

Elesa didn't know when Sawsbuck was going to cum. He did so utterly without warning, so stoic he caught her by surprise as she suddenly felt the torrent of cum gushing from his tip. She yelled in shock, doubling back in panic and surprise, only to be left taking a massive facial from the Sawsbuck, one that blasted not only her pretty face and her hair, but her chest as well, almost covering up the electrical tape and leaving her to shudder wildly about as she knelt there, treated to a massive, gooey finish that had people shocked, having never seen someone covered in so much cum before.

Nobody was more surprised than Elesa, who whined as she knelt there, exposed and covered in spunk. Sawsbuck was called back to his Pokeball and she was left to kneel there, stared at and burning with need. She couldn't help herself; between the cock and the cum and the attention placed on her, there was no choice presented to her other than the obvious one, rising up to her feet and proudly announcing, "Who wants another trio of audience Pokemon fucks?" to the loudest cheers she'd heard in months.

Sometimes, Elesa's shows would just keep going, and in her eyes, it was the opposite of a problem.


End file.
